onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
And Away They Went
__NOEDITSECTION__ And Away They Went is a Steam achievement in 100% Orange Juice. Requirements *Prevent an opponent from completing Norma using a trap. Ways to Complete By "enemy level-up", the game of course implies another player turning in a norma. There are several trap cards that can be laid on a base to achieve this: * * * * * * (DLC3) * * (DLC8) * * * (DLC2) * (DLC4) The first two are by far the most effective. "Go Away" can be placed at any point in the game and has literally no detriments to you. "Exchange" can be placed after you turn in your first norma, and while it will always transport the enemy player away and award the achievement, it can potentially take away a lead or a good hand. Although often useless in the beginning when you have the most space in your hand for them, "Mimyuu's Hammer" has undeniable utility in the endgame when critical hp-players are coming in for a landing. The next three depend on the results of the battle they trigger: With "Assault", if you're able to KO the enemy player, you'll have earned the achievement. Thus, "Assault" is naturally better to use in conjunction with a battle-oriented character like Yuki or Tomomo, or someone who can hold their own with a hyper, such as Peat or Nanako. With "Invasion", only if the randomly-spawned enemy is able to KO the player will you have earned the achievement. Since there's only a 1/3 chance of it being the attack-buffed Seagull, however, this trap typically fails to meet expectations, and it's only real advantage over "Assault" is that it doesn't rely on your character being alive at the moment of being triggered. That's where "Piyopiyo Procession" outdoes "Invasion", in that the player is forced to battle 3 enemies instead of 1, the downside being only that the attacking order is switched, and it requires an extra norma to place. Using "Flamethrower" can certainly be effective, but is reliant on the player having zero cards in their hand when they hit it in order to be KO'd. Certainly in the endgame, players close to winning tend to use more cards to ward off pursuers, but at any point prior cards are typically kept in reserve, even by the trigger-happy CPUs. Also, if either of the field effects Charity or Miracle are active, it is very rare for anyone to be out of cards at really any point. Another trap with stiff requirements, the DLC card "Brutal Prank" can be used to deny a norma, but unlike "Flamethrower", has the most utility against a player with a full hand, as they are statistically more likely to have a hyper or two that way. If the targeted player is more than 30-40 stars above their norma requirement though, even a full hand of hypers being lost won't prevent their norma. Regardless, "Brutal Prank" is a nice way to punish characters who typically hoard hypers for the endgame, like Poppo or Suguri, thus diminishing their win-stealing potential. "Sky Restaurant 'Pures'" is unarguably one of the best traps in the game, but its high norma requirement and rarity make placing it difficult until most matches are just about over. "For the Future of the Toy Store" is also fairly effective, but only up to a certain point in the early to midgame. Both are defeated, however, if the player turning in the norma has more than double the stars needed. "Big Bang Bell", exclusive to Saki, is also of great tactical utility, its only downside being the requirement of having several chapters to have passed before it has accumulated enough damage to KO most players. In light of this, try playing on larger maps with more distance between bases, such as Sealed Archive. Although randomly placed, if Krila spams her hyper enough, "Dance, Long-Eared Beasts!" traps will often spawn on bases and can easily deny a norma of someone at 2hp. It should be noted that all of these methods will only award the achievement if the player hitting them had a norma to turn in prior to hitting the trap. Otherwise, it will not award, even if the trap was successful. Also, if you hit your own trap, either incidentally or on purpose, it does not count towards the achievement; it must be an enemy player, either human or CPU. And as a last aside, there are two particular cards that you should most definitely not load into your deck if you're going for this achievement: "We Are Waruda" can move your trap off an enemy base, and "Stiff Crystal", when used before hitting a trap, can completely nullify its effects. Beware of these. Category:Achievements